


On Your Knees

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a bit of a rude ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

"Get down on your knees and suck my cock."

 

Cross stared disbelievingly at the other man. Mercer sat in his chair with a small quirk in his lips looking like a god among men. A calculated bored expression on his face his fingers curled into a loose fist and his cheek resting against it, elbow leaning on the arm of the chair. His legs were spread decadently for Cross, giving just as much of a command as the spoken sentence, "What the fu-"

 

"Get. On your knees. And suck my cock," ordered Mercer again, pale blue eyes narrowing in a silent threat.

 

Cross licked his dry lips and fell to his knees between Alex's muscled thighs. He was the one who gave orders...yet there was something arousing about being pushed around like this. Being ordered. By Mercer none the less who was looking down his nose at him, a haughty look on his gaunt shadowed features, "Why this...sudden need?" growled Cross, fingers traveling over the insides of Mercer's thighs and up to the button on his jeans.

 

Alex shrugged nonchalantly and shifted so he was leaning on his other fist, "I'm bored."

 

Cross snarled and pulled back slightly, "Just because you're bored-!"

 

Mercer brought his now free hand over to grip the hair at the back of Cross's head, he pulled harshly until a cry was ripped from the soldier's mouth, head arched back painfully, "Come Cross," said Alex quietly, calm tone belaying his violent actions, "Don't be so ornery with me..." one of his booted feet slid between Cross's legs and gently started to rub his crotch, "I know this turns you on."

 

Robert couldn't stop the moan from exiting his lips, damn him. Mercer's agonizing grip on his hair relaxed until his hand just cupped the back of his skull and pushed him slightly forward. Well Alex Mercer had never been accused of subtly. He let his head get pushed back down slight, fingers working up the button and zipper of Mercer's faded jeans. He was wearing nothing underneath them, his flaccid penis lay before Cross, "What, I got to start from scratch?" he groused.

 

Mercer just looked at him.

 

"Ah fuck you," muttered Cross, reaching in and pulling out the soft dick and starting to stroke it.

 

Alex hummed lightly, "I believe I said suck, you know what suck means don't you Captain?"

 

Cross grit his teeth against the mockery and leaned forward, opening his mouth and sucking the cock in. He ran his tongue along the bottom, rolling it just the way he knew Mercer loved. He pulled back, gripping it with one hand and pushed his tongue under the foreskin earning a grunt from the otherwise silent Alex. He smirked and pulled his tongue free to bob his head back down over Mercer's crotch. Moving until his nose was pressed against the dark curly hairs surrounding the base.

 

Alex didn't make another sound, but his hand clenched slightly on the back of his head. Robert glanced up and saw that the virus wasn't even really looking _at_ him, but rather through him. Fucking... _bastard_. Cross sucked heavily and then pulled back up for a breath, a trail of saliva still connecting his mouth to the now hard cock before him. He squeezed the base with one hand while the other slid over Mercer's thigh and to the hem of his pants, pulling them down further. Alex shifted to make it easier and Cross's free hand reached back to squeeze one bared cheek. He loved Mercer's ass...so firm, taut...perfect. He loved the way it filled his palm.

 

The hand on his head moved so Mercer was combing his fingers idly through Cross's slicked back hair, it was a gentle gesture now but he had a feeling if he didn't get back to servicing the other man with his mouth it would turn unpleasant shortly. He brought his mouth back over the head, running the tip of his tongue under the sensitive ridge and then wriggling against the leaking slit, sucking up every drop of precum that beaded up.

 

His own erection pressed painfully against his pants, eager to be free of it's confines. Cross hummed around the dick in his mouth and wish Alex would at _least_ get back to rubbing it with his foot, for even that teasing was better than nothing. Alex didn't seem to keen on doing anything but massaging the back of Cross's head and staring at a point somewhere around his shoulder blades though. Motherfucking bastard. Cross gave an extra hard suck, cheeks hallowing out, and was pleased that he earned another grunt from Alex.

 

The only sounds in the room were the slick sucking noises of Cross on Alex's swollen cock, hand kneeding the flesh of his pert ass as his other cupped his balls. There were no moans from Mercer, no cries of pleasure, no calls for more. Only the odd grunt. Cross was bitterly reminded of an adult in the toy isle of a store, picking up one of those vibrating balls and activating it just to stare at it blankly and vaguely enjoy the feeling of the vibration in their palm.

 

Alex was just using him like a toy, something to enjoy and toss away at will. _So why was he so fucking turned on still_? He hoped against hope once Alex had gotten off he'd see to Robert in return. Maybe. If Mercer was drunk. And on drugs. And...under some kind of spell... okay, so the chances of Mercer sucking him off were slim to none, but was a hand job out of the question?

 

Robert pulled back for a deep breath and then plunged down over Alex's prick, taking him all the way down until his nose was pressed against his skin and the head bumping the back of his throat. He swallowed and a very small moan came from above him. He did it again and sucked, hand lightly squeezing Alex's balls at the same time. Mercer gave a short moan and then a grunt, hips jerking lightly as he came down Cross's throat.

 

Robert swallowed the semen before pulling back, licking his lips and staring up at Alex.

 

"Hmm, that was nice," purred Alex, tucking himself back into his jeans and doing them up, "If you'll excuse me I have things to do now, Manhattan won't save itself."

 

"H-hey!" snapped Cross, one hand clutching at his painful arousal through the crotch of his pants.

 

Alex laughed and ran his hand through Robert's hair again, "I assume you can take care of yourself, thanks for alieving my boredom...a little."

 

Cross got to his feet to tackle Mercer but the other man had already opened the window and jumped out. He was left alone in the room, furious and horribly aroused.


End file.
